1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming method in which transfer memory and photo-memory can be reduced while mechanical strength is maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent electrophotographic image forming processes, electrophotographic photoreceptors (hereinafter also simply referred to as “photoreceptors”) are required to provide high image quality and have high durability.
One way to provide high durability is to form a surface protective layer on photoreceptors (see, for example, JP 11-288121 A and JP 2009-69241 A). There is also a conventional method in which a cured resin containing fine particles of a metal oxide or a fluororesin is added to the surface protective layer to improve the mechanical strength significantly and to reduce the surface resistance (friction).
Unfortunately, the surface protective layer can have an adverse effect on the electrostatic properties of photoreceptors and in particular can tend to cause transfer memory. Photoreceptors with the surface protective layer also have a problem in that transfer memory is more likely to occur as they are used more in the image forming process (in other words, according to use history).
To reduce the transfer memory, various attempts have been made, such as various modifications of the conditions of the image forming process in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and addition of a charge transport material (CTM) (a component of a photoreceptor). However, such attempts are not enough.